The Back Alley Oproar
"The Back Alley Oproar" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. Mario is trying to get some sleep but a cat keeps singing songs that cause him to wake up. Script NOTICE: This story may have swearing in it NOTICE 2: This story will be put in the "Red Ribbon Reissue" program. It starts off with a neighbourhood at night time. Everything is quite and peaceful. A cat is seen crawling over a fence. The cat gets some musical material and sets it up on the fence. The Cat: Hmmmm... The cat turns to a random page. The Cat: Mm hmm... (Clears throat) ��FEE GAR ROWWWW. FEEE GAR ROWWWW.�� Mario then opens the window to see what's going on. Mario: What the?! Stupid cat! Can't you see people are sleeping?! (Shuts the window) The Cat: (Turns to a different page) (The cat is seen reading the page) 1... 2... and a 1 and a 2... and a 1, 2, 3, 4! (Music is seen playing in the background) ��I got this feeling, inside my bones, it goes electric wavy when I turn it on.�� Mario opens the window again. Mario: Ughhhh! (Throws a book at the cat) that should fix him... The book however, gets thrown back at him. The Cat: ��All through my city, all through my home. We're flyin' up no ceilin' when we in our zone.�� Mario is fed up and goes outside. The Cat: Uh oh... The Cat runs away and Mario is seen chasing him until he leaves the yard. Mario: And don't come back! Mario goes back to his house and goes back to sleep. The Cat stealthily goes back to the yard and continues the page. The Cat: ��I got that, sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet, I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. Ooh! I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally.�� Mario then opens the window again. Mario: THAT'S IT YOU FELINE!! Mario rushes and gets his clothes on. The Cat however, goes quickly to the stairs and puts grease all over it. The Cat: What a dope! (Hides fast) Mario: Ohhhhh that cat is so dead when I get m-- AHHH! (Slips off of the stairs) Mario gets a headache from the fall. Black Yoshi Upstairs: Yo Mario! Calm down with all the noise! I am trying to play me some call of duties! Mario: Owwwww... The Cat: Hey! Shall we dance? Mario: WHY YOU DIRTY!! Mario chases the cat again. The Cat goes outside and pulls his leg on to the stairs just to make Mario trip and fall on the ground. The Cat then runs away from the yard. Mario: My leg hurts badly... if it is one thing that keeps bothering me, it's that stupid cat! If he comes back again... I will kill him! Mario goes back upstairs and tries to get some sleep. 10 minutes later... The Cat comes back but without his musical material. The Cat: (Clears throat) ��Your just a beautiful Angel in the sky...�� (Pulls out a gun and shoots it in mid air) ��1 LITTLE 2 LITTLE 3 LITTLE KIDDOS.�� (Pulls out 4 sticks of dynamite 1 being small) (They all explode but the small one causes a huge explosion) ��4 LITTLE 5 LITTLE 6 LITTLE KIDDOS.�� (Bangs a glass lightly) Mario then opens the window yet again. Mario: ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! Mario goes to the closet and gets a 4 year old bat out. The Cat pulls out a sign saying "KILLING, HARMING OR HURTING A CAT IN ANY TYPE WILL CAUSE A 10 DOLLAR FINE". Mario: (Sigh) Now how will I get rid of that annoying feline?! The Cat is singing "Can't Stop The Feeling!" again. Mario: UGHHHHH!!! (Closes the window) I can't stand him anymore!! The Cat opens the window again. Mario: WHAT THE?! The Cat: ��Rock a bye baby on the tree top, it's time to go to sleep.�� Mario: Hey! Stop that! St--- (Starts getting sleepy) Stop that... The Cat continues to sing the song as Mario falls wide asleep. Mario is officially asleep. The Cat takes Mario to his bed and tucks him in while he is still asleep. The Cat leaves his room and then leaves the house and goes back to the yard. He then goes back on the fence and gets a trumpet out. He blows in to it very slowly and quietly. The trumpet is then played loudly waking up most the neighbourhood. Drum noises are then heard banging ear by ear. Mario then wakes up to the noise. Mario: What the?! AGAIN?! OH MY GOD!!! Mario once yet again opens the window to see the cat playing drums very loudly. Mario: DAMNIT!!! I AM THROUGH WITH THIS CAT!!! IF I HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP I WILL HAVE TO KILL IT!! (Turns to the audience breaking the fourth wall) and I will too! Mario goes and gets a lot of TNT and dynamite sticks. Mario: This will blow that feline up to the surface of hell! (Laughs evilly) He then lights up a match and puts the small fire on the line. Mario: Oh boy! I hope this works! Suddenly, the whole entire neighbourhood blows up into bits. Mario is seen as a angel on a cloud meaning he is in heaven. Mario: Oh well, at least I got rid of that annoying cat... (yawns) Welp, guess I can finally get some sleep! Mario is starting to fall asleep but however, singing noises are heard... The Cat's 9 lives come up to the sky and sing loudly. Mario: WHAT THE FUCK?!?! AHHHHHHH!!! All of them start singing "Can't stop the feeling!" while Mario is trying to close his ears but pissed off, jumps off of his cloud and a loud "thump!" is heard as it it irises out on Mario's cloud. Trivia * At one point, the cat starts singing Justin Timberlake's "Can't Stop The Feeling!" song. * The plot feels similar to Good Night Mario!. However, a few details are changed. * The singing cat would later return in Who's Kitten Who?. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Mario Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Singing Cat Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues